A Perfectly Good Heart
by LeslyeC
Summary: Edward decide abandonar a Bella despues del incidente de su cumpleaños,cuando está empacando escucha una canción que parece ir perfectamente con lo que esta ocurriendo con ellos.    -Perdóname por romper tu puro y perfecto corazón Mi Bella.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ,sólo la tramas es mía. ): Demonios! Triste realidad ._.**

**Canción: A Perfectly Good Heart-Taylor Swift …Link en mi profile.**

Lo que esta escrito _asi ,_son los pensamientos de Edward y el Flashback. C:

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba en mi habitación empacando para irnos de Forks. Había tomado la decisión desde el incidente con Jasper en el cumpleaños de Bella, no podía seguir exponiéndola de este modo, yo sabía que éramos demasiado peligrosos para alguien como ella pero quise vivir en la mentira de que nada le pasaría mientras yo estuviera a su lado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estuve equivocado.

Comencé a empacar todos mis CDs cuando encontré uno perteneciente a Bella, era de Taylor Swift ,la música country no me gustaba mucho pero Bella me había dicho que en ocasiones se sentía identificada con esas canciones y había traído el CD para que lo escuchara .De más está decir que nunca lo escuché ,pero al parecer en estos momentos podía ser una forma de saber cómo se sentía Bella.

Saqué el CD de su estuche y lo puse en el reproductor, presioné el botón para que las canciones sonaran de forma aleatoria. Pero la canción que inundó la habitación me cayó como un balde de agua fría. En la primera estrofa casi podía escuchar a Bella cantándomela al oído.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?**_

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

Sabía que esto nos lastimaría demasiado a los dos e indudablemente dejaría una cicatriz en el corazón de Bella y en el mío también, paro ella es humana y olvidará pronto. Nuestra memoria es bastante buena y aunque nos distraemos con facilidad, jamás seré capaz de encontrar una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para olvidarme de Mi Bella.

Tomé mi celular.

-¿Bella?

-Edward, que bueno que llamas quería hablar acerca de..

-Necesito que vayas al prado-La corté- Es urgente.- Mi voz sonaba inexpresiva y sabía que ella lo había notado.

-E..está bien pero, ¿sucede algo malo?, tu voz se escucha..

-Sólo, ve al prado, te veo allá.-Colgué.

Traté de ser lo más distante posible, me dolía tratarla así, pero era necesario.

**BELLA POV.**

Edward se había estado comportando muy extraño conmigo las últimas semanas, desde lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños .Ya había hablado con él y le dije a Jasper que no había sido su culpa, que yo comprendía perfectamente, nadie tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente.

_**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.**_

Edward se estaba comportando distante, no me miraba directamente a los ojos, siempre huía de mi mirada, casi no hablábamos y creo que trataba de evitarme, no sé que esté pasando.

_**And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.**_

Estaba escuchando mi iPod cuando comenzó una canción que se parecía describir lo que pasaba, las canciones de ella siempre me hacían sentir como si fueran escritas para mí, pero esta era un poco más trágica, solo coincidía en algunas cosas, aún así tuve un mal presentimiento, pero traté de ignorarlo. En ese momento Edward me habló y ahora estoy en el prado esperando a que llegue, quizás me explicará por que ha estado actuando así. Aún así su vos se escucho muy extraña, no era la misma voz cariñosa de siempre, se le escuchaba más fría. Traté de hablar con él pero me colgó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Después de esperar a más tardar 10 minutos Edward llegó al prado. Intente abrazarlo pero se alejó de mi. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a hablar.

-Edward, ¿de qué querías hablar?-Comencé a morder mi labio, señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-Bella, nos vamos.-La voz de Edward conservaba ese tono frío.

-¿Nos vamos?, ¿ya?- La verdad no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero con el no me importaba, lo seguiría a donde fuera-está bien, sólo, dame unos días, para despedirme de mis amigos y de Charlie.-Traté de sonreírle.

-No Bella, no me estás entendiendo. Cuando digo nos vamos, me refiero a mí y mi familia.-Su mirada se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

-Pero, pero, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?.-Mi voz comenzaba a temblar.-No entiendo Edward.-Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y yo luchaba por retenerlas.

_**No matter what you say, I can't believe**_

_**That you would walk away.**_

_**It don't make sense to me.**_

**EDWARD POV.**

-¿No lo entiendes Bella?, ya no hay un nosotros ,esto se acaba aquí, ya me cansé de fingir y pretender que siento algo por ti. –Odiaba mentirle y esta era lo peor que había dicho en siglos, las más negra de las blasfemias,.

-¿Tu no me quieres?- ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso?.

-De cierta forma te he querido, pero entiende que somos diferentes yo soy un vampiro, perfecto en todos los aspectos, y tú, ¿que eres? ,una simple humana, no tienes lo suficiente como para retenerme a tu lado, ni siquiera sé por qué me fijé en ti en un principio.-_Lo siento amor, por favor perdóname por hacernos esto._

Quería llorar de la tristeza y arrodillarme ante ella y decirle que todo era una mentira, que ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi existencia, que sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido, que era yo el que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer a un ángel como ella, que me perdonara por lastimarla de esta forma , pero sobretodo, quería evitar hacerla sufrir y llorar, el solo verla así hacía que mi muerto corazón se comprimiera de dolor. Ella se había robado mi corazón desde el primer momento y había transformado mis días de oscuridad en los mejores de mi existencia.

-Eso cambia las cosas.-Se veía tan tranquila, quizás había entrado en estado de shock.

-Permití que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento.-No podía verla a los ojos o todo esto sería en vano.

-No-Contestó en un susurro, pero yo la escuché perfectamente.-No lo hagas.

-No me convienes Isabella-Otro cuchillazo a mi corazón. _¡Perdóname!._ No había forma de que mi corazón volviera a sentirse vivo después de abandonarla, ahora además de muerto se encontraba roto en mil pedazos y no había forma de repararlo.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

_**It's not unbroken anymore.**_

_**How do I get it back the way it was before?**_

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Aguardé con paciencia. Mi rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Si... es eso lo que quieres.-Me limité a asentir una sola vez.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, si no es demasiado-Dije

-Lo que quieras-_Oh mi Bella, aún después de todo el daño que te estoy provocando sigues siendo tan buena conmigo. No lo merezco._

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido-le ordené con voz firme, pero al mismo tiempo derritiéndome en su preciosos ojos.-¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Asintió .Volví mi actitud distante.

-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.-Charlie no me importaba un pepino en este momento, ella era la que me preocupaba, sabía bien que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Lo haré -murmuró.

Me relajé, pero sólo un poco.

-Te haré una promesa a cambio –dije-. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, creo que había comenzado a reaccionar ante mis palabras, su mirada se notaba un poco perdida pero sabía que seguía escuchándome.

Sonreí con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.-_En cambio yo nunca te olvidaré mi hermosa Isabella, estarás en cada pensamiento._

-¿Y tus recuerdos?-Me preguntó. Su voz sonó como si se hubiera atragantado, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

-Bueno -apenas dudé un segundo-. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.-_Pero NADA logrará sacarte de mi mente, no te preocupes._

Sonreí una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no me llegó a los ojos. Me alejé de ella un paso.

-Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.- _Perdóname por todas las veces que te pusimos en peligro. No merecías nada de esto._

El plural captó su atención, creo que a pesar de su estado ella se dio cuenta.

Comprendió que Alice no volvería y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista su rostro.

-No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.-_Y para poder observarte una vez más , quiero llevarme conmigo hasta el último recuerdo de tu hermoso rostro y tu aroma._

-¿Alice se ha ido? -Su voz mostraba incredulidad. Sabía que era difícil para ella entender que su mejor amiga se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, pero eso era lo que había ocurrido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡Edward, déjame despedirme, es mi mejor amiga, no la volveré a ver, al menos déjame hacer esto!-Alice se retorcía entre mis brazos._

_-Entiende Alice, eso solo lo empeorará ,lo mejor será que se vayan.-Hablé con voz contenida._

_-Yo..yo, está bien-Se tranquilizó y escapó de mis brazos mientras se plantaba frente a mí con una mirada asesina-Pero quiero que sepas de parte de todos nosotros, que esta decisión es estúpida y que vas a acabar lamentando el haberla tomado. De mi te vas a acordar y no te lo digo por el futuro, no necesito ser psíquica para saber que estas cometiendo el peor error de toda tu maldita y asquerosa vida.-Golpeó mi pecho.-¡Estas haciéndote infeliz y la harás infeliz a ella, van a sufrir, Edward entiende!_

_-Mi hermanita va a sufrir por tu culpa, podría golpearte pero no serviría de nada.-La voz de Emmett era seria.-Estas siendo un completo imbécil y te vas a arrepentir._

_-Nos iremos y punto .No pienso cambiar de opinión.-Y salí a encontrarme con Bella._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.-_Y para todos, como dijo el doctor en Phoenix sanará antes y con más facilidad. De verdad esperaba eso._

Me preparé mentalmente sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida.

-Adiós, Bella -dije entonces con la misma voz, llena de calma y deleitándome de pronunciar su nombre por última vez.

-¡Espera! -Gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

Quise acercarme pero opté por algo mejor, mis manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y las inmovilizaron a sus costados. Me incliné para acariciar ligeramente su frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Ella cerró sus ojos y supe que era el momento adecuado.

-Cuídate mucho –Se estremeció ante mi suspiro. Y salí corriendo de ahí. Alejándome de la razón de mi existencia, preparándome para volver a la oscuridad en la que me vi sumido por más de 100 años, de ahora en adelante nada mas importaba.

Escuché perfectamente como intentaba seguirme inútilmente, sabiendo que era demasiado lenta para mi velocidad vampírica, pero algo hizo detener mi carrera y fue su hermosa voz cantando al bosque, sabiendo perfectamente que yo la escucharía. Después de todo, esa canción si identificaba a Bella , o lo haría a partir de ahora.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**_

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

_-Por ti Mi Bella, por tu seguridad y felicidad. Mereces lo mejor en esta vida. Por eso me atrevo a romper tu puro y perfecto corazón y ser el primero dejar ahí una herida de amor. Perdóname, siempre te perteneceré. __**Te amo.**_

Y así me alejé de Forks ,sin mirar atrás, huí del lugar dónde encontré al amor de mi existencia y en el cual dejé mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir_**. **_Adiós mi Isabella.

* * *

_**Okay soy bien gay y terminé llorando al escribir este One-Shot. Definitivamente los viajes en carretera me inspiran o. o , estaba escuchando esta canción y la hice fic (: .Espero les guste. Respecto al capítulo de Always On My Mind… D: estaba escribiendo el capitulo y mi papá me pidió prestada la compu para hacer algo en Word y pues…escribió sobre el capitulo por lo que lo perdí todo y tendré que volver a empezar ): ..Lo siento mucho!**_

_**Gracias por leer C:**_

_**¿Review? :D**_


End file.
